La bêtise amoureuse
by Onigiri's face
Summary: "L'amour est donc une bêtise qui peut faire oublier toute autre chose." Geneviève Amyot


** Hello tout le monde! Étant dans ma phase de cucuisme (cucul à gogo en somme), après avoir écrit "Love at First Sight", mon inspiration continue de me pousser dans des petits OS sur notre petit couple adoré. Le cucul, c'est comme du chocolat; c'est écoeurant, mais on peut pas s'arrêter! Hahaha. En bref, j'écris des OS romantique à souhait. J'en ai encore un autre sous la main que je posterai prochainement. Et si ça continue, peut-être encore d'autres, qui sait?  
**

**En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Simple et légère.**

* * *

**La bêtise amoureuse**

Presque tous les jours, je passais devant un panneau d'information situé contre un mur, le long d'une rue piétonne. Très peu de personnes y portaient attention. Maintenant tout se faisait par internet de toute manière. Ce genre de procédé était voué à l'extinction. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait que des jeunes idiots qui aimaient écrire des imbécillités dessus. Leur écriture maladroite et catastrophique faisait peine à regarder parfois.  
Scrutant ma montre, je lâchai un long soupir afin de témoigner de mon agacement. Ma jeune sœur était encore en retard. Nous nous étions données rendez-vous afin que je l'aide à trouver une robe adéquate pour sa soirée de gala de son entreprise. Et voilà plus de trente minutes que je patientais comme une idiote ici. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'était que je n'avais aucun intérêt à suivre cette séance tortueuse de shopping. C'était pour Serah que je le faisais !

Je croisai les bras en réfléchissant à toutes les manières possibles de tuer ma cadette. Je l'appréciais certes beaucoup, mais cela n'excusait pas son retard qui ne cessait de s'agrandir minute après minute.  
Ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire, je tournai mon regard vers le tableau d'affichage. Ce n'était pas que cela m'intéressait, mais au moins, ma rage sera détournée durant un bref instant. La plupart des gribouillages étaient des cœurs où deux prénoms s'alignaient au-dessus et en dessous. Seigneurs, que c'était puéril. Même au lycée, je ne faisais pas des choses aussi ridicules !

_Nik là polisse ! Sosiaité d merde !_

Quel âge avait donc l'individu qui avait pu écrire une telle horreur ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul mot de correct et pas le meilleur. Rassurez-moi, cette personne avait délibérément saccagé son message, si ?

_Ac ma besta on é tro lé mayeur ! 4Ever ! Jtm tro 4 !_

Plaît-il ? Clignant plusieurs fois de paupières, je tentai de comprendre la signification de ce dialecte. Bon sang, est-ce que cela voulait réellement dire quelque chose ? Mais dans quel monde de fous vivons-nous désormais ?  
Alors que je réprimai un frisson d'horreur, je fus affligée de constater que la plupart des messages écrits étaient rédigés dans ce même code inhumain. Il n'y avait pas une sottise pour en rattraper une autre. Plus affligeante les unes que les autres. Comment pouvait-on se permettre de telles aberrations ?  
Je fus même offusquer que certains échangeaient également des numéros de téléphone portable. Faux ou pas, je n'allais pas tenter l'expérience pour avoir confirmation. Secouant lentement la tête, je restai éberluée face à tant de bêtise. Oui, cela était de la bêtise. La bêtise humaine.

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, j'attrapai la craie qui avait été mise à disposition. Scrutant le tableau de haut en bas, je réussis à trouver un espace libre dans le coin en bas à gauche. Puis, rapidement, je déposai un message à l'humanité en pleine déchéance.

_ « On peut quelque chose contre la déloyauté, la lâcheté, l'infamie, l'hypocrisie, le mensonge, l'injustice, le vice, on ne peut rien contre la bêtise » Anonyme_

Posant la craie, je scrutai un instant mon œuvre, pas certaine de réellement savoir pourquoi je m'étais lancée là-dedans. Puis, me rendant compte de la puérilité de mon acte, je voulus effacer mon message. Mais je fus interrompue lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un m'interpeller.

- Claire ! s'écria Serah en débarquant en trombe devant moi, essoufflée. Excuse-moi pour le retard, la conférence a duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

Les mains sur ses genoux, ma sœur se courba afin de reprendre sa respiration. Je lâchai un nouveau soupir en laissant le temps à cette dernière de se reprendre. Et comme à chaque fois, toute ma colère se dissipait lorsqu'elle se trouvait près de moi. J'étais incapable de cultiver la moindre rancune envers ma cadette. C'en était presque handicapant, à mon goût. Celle-ci se redressa finalement avant de m'offrir son plus beau sourire. C'est cela, fais-toi pardonner, grommelai-je intérieurement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda-t-elle en regardant tour à tour le panneau et ma main posée dessus.  
- Rien du tout. Je t'attendais, idiote, rétorquai-je en détournant la tête, un peu honteuse. Quand est-ce qu'on y va d'ailleurs ? Les magasins ne vont pas rester éternellement ouverts, tu sais ?  
- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois aussi motivée pour aller faire du shopping.  
- Si tu continues sur cette voie, je vais te planter ici, Serah.

Riant doucement, ma cadette m'attrapa par le bras avant de m'entraîner à sa suite. Docilement, je me laissai emporter par cette fille brillant de gaieté. Très vite, j'oubliai l'existence du panneau d'affichage. À présent concentrée sur ma nouvelle torture : le shopping.

* * *

Deux jours s'écoulèrent depuis. Tenant mon parapluie au-dessus de ma tête, j'écoutai les battements de la pluie. Le rythme de ses fracas était apaisant. Dommage que la circulation et la vie citadine nuisent à toute cette beauté symphonique de la nature. En cette journée d'été, l'air ambiant était parfait. Après la lourdeur de la journée, ce rafraîchissement était plus que la bienvenue.  
Si je n'avais pas un rendez-vous important pour mon travail, peut-être me serais-je permis une petite folie comme de savourer chaque goutte d'eau sur mon visage. Ce sera certainement pour une prochaine fois, malheureusement.

Marchant tranquillement dans les rues de cette immense ville, je me dirigeai vers ma destination. Prendre les transports publics aurait été bien évidemment plus rapide que d'y aller à pied. Mais sous cette humeur changeante de l'été, je voulais profiter des petites crises de la saison. De toute manière, j'étais certaine d'arriver avant mon client. Et le procès ne commencera que dans deux heures.  
Soudain, évasivement, mon regard se posa sur le panneau d'affichage. Comme toujours, il était décoré d'horribles écritures. Peut-être devrais-je envoyer une lettre au maire de la ville afin de lui conseiller de retirer cette immondice de la langue française. J'étais même prête à décerner une médaille à la personne qui détruira cette chose.  
Par simple curiosité, je glissai mes yeux jusqu'en bas à gauche du tableau, là où j'avais laissé mon message. Je ne fus pas surprise de constater que celui-ci avait été effacé pour céder sa place à je ne savais quelle bafouille. Mais contre toute attente, le texte qui avait remplacé le mien semblait avoir été soigneusement écrit en vrai français.

_« La bêtise est nettement supérieure à l'intelligence, car toute l'intelligence du monde ne permettra jamais de comprendre la bêtise universelle, tandis qu'un peu de bêtise suffit amplement à ne pas comprendre quoi que ce soit d'intelligent. » Philippe Geluck_

Je posai ma main qui ne tenait pas le parapluie contre ma hanche. Cette réponse m'était-elle destinée ? Interloquée, je me mis à étudier le style des lettres. Les courbes étaient parfaitement dessinées avec grâce et délicatesse. Les « l » et les « f » formaient soigneusement de belles boucles. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible, c'était une femme qui avait écrit cette citation.  
Mais plus que cela, je pouvais remarquer que l'écriture était sûre, sans la moindre hésitation. Cette personne était arrogante, cela se voyait. À l'université, je m'étais inscrite au cours de graphologie. Ce n'était pas que le sujet m'intéressait particulièrement, mais j'avais du temps à perdre. Et là, cela ne me trompait pas, l'inconnue avait pris un malin plaisir à répondre à ma critique.

On voulait donc jouer ainsi ? Hé bien, soit !

Hâtivement, j'effaçai la citation de Philippe Geluck. Puis, posant ma main contre le menton, je réfléchis quelques secondes à quel genre de réplique je pourrais offrir à notre défenseuse de la bêtise. Et puis, le temps me pressait. Sans plus attendre, je pris la première idée qui me vint à l'esprit. Attrapant la craie, je rétorquai :

_« Un hasard a donné à l'homme l'intelligence. Il en fait usage : il a inventé la bêtise. » Henri de Régnier_

Plus ou moins satisfaite de ma réponse, je tapotai mes mains l'une contre l'autre afin de retirer toute trace blanchâtre. Puis, comme si je ne m'étais jamais arrêtée, je repris ma route en toute tranquillité. Nous verrons bien ce que la justicière de la bêtise répondra à cela, si elle daignait réapparaître un jour.

* * *

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'arriverais à temps, rassurai-je ma sœur au téléphone alors que je marchai hâtivement sur le trottoir. Cela fait à peine cinq jours que tu as acheté cette robe et tu me dis qu'elle est déjà à mettre à la poubelle ? Mais qu'as-tu fait avec ? Non, arrête... Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fais avec Snow ! J'ai dit : « non » !

La soirée de gala de ma cadette arrivait ce soir. Et cette dernière n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'abîmer à la dernière minute son dernier achat vestimentaire. Comment ? Je ne voulais absolument pas le savoir ! La chose était qu'il lui fallait immédiatement une autre robe avant la soirée. Bien évidemment, qui était celle qui devait sauver la situation ?  
Secouant la tête, le téléphone portable toujours contre mon oreille, j'attendis que le feu passe au vert avant de traverser la route. Il était hors de question que je cours à travers toute la ville pour lui trouver une autre tenue. J'allais simplement me contenter de retourner à la même boutique et de racheter exactement la même robe. Et que l'envie ne lui reprenne pas de... Oh non, je ne veux pas d'images dans ma tête !

- Bon, écoute-moi, repris-je d'une voix maternelle, quoique légèrement agacée. Je vais retourner chercher la même robe. Alors, Serah, par pitié, respire !

Alors que je raccrochai, un long soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres. Passant ma main dans les cheveux, je pris une grande inspiration pour rester sereine. Il était évident que la prochaine fois que je croiserai Snow, le fiancé de ma sœur, je lui referais le portrait. Je ne pouvais peut-être pas m'en prendre directement à Serah, mais je pouvais au moins le faire payer au grand blond. Et de toute manière, je ne l'aimais pas. Le beurre et l'argent du beurre.  
Il ne me restait pas beaucoup de temps avant que ma sœur finisse écrasée sous son stress. Plus vite j'aurais sa robe, plus grandes seront ses chances de survie.

Mais alors que le temps me pressait, je ne pus empêcher la curiosité de m'attraper dans ses griffes. Une ruelle plus loin se trouvait le fameux tableau d'affichage. Aller jusqu'à là-bas serait faire un petit détour. Et pourtant... Cela faisait trois jours depuis mon dernier message. La mystérieuse défenseuse de la bêtise avait-elle répondu ?  
Je restai hésitante durant quelques instants. Puis, finalement, mon avidité de savoir l'emporta. Dix minutes de plus, dix minutes de moins... Serah allait survivre, j'en étais certaine. Sans plus attendre, je me dirigeai vers la source de toute ma curiosité. Ce n'était pas du tout mon genre de me laisser guider par le vent de mes désirs. Mais ce n'était pas non plus mon genre de laisser gagner mon adversaire par forfait.  
Une fois devant, mon intuition se révéla correcte. Il y avait bel et bien une réponse qui m'attendait.

_« C'est la bêtise qui réussit le mieux en ce monde ; les hommes d'esprit sont des sots. » Anatole France_

J'arquai un sourcil face à cette réplique. Apparemment, mon opposante avait sa répartie. Et à en voir l'écriture, je pouvais affirmer que c'était bien la même personne qui avait répondu la première fois. Si elle croyait m'impressionner pour si peu, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. J'ai bien d'autres tours sous ma manche.  
De suite, je remplaçai la citation par celle-ci :

_« Il n'y a d'autre enfer pour l'homme que la bêtise ou la méchanceté de ses semblables. » Marquis de Sade_

À peine avais-je fini d'écrire mon texte que mes yeux se posèrent sur ma montre. Seigneur, j'allais vraiment être en retard. Et à ce rythme, ce sera une robe de funérailles que je devrais aller chercher.  
Aussi rapidement que j'étais arrivée, je repartis dans ma quête de sauver la vie à ma cadette.

* * *

_« La bêtise et la brutalité n'outragent pas ; l'insulte intelligente est la seule insulte. » Victor Hugo_

Sans savoir pourquoi, je ne pus m'empêcher de réprimer un petit sourire devant cette citation. Elle était forte, je devais l'admettre. Plus étrange encore, je prenais un malin plaisir à découvrir chacune des contre-attaques de cette inconnue. Qui de nous deux se retrouvera à court de répliques ? Ce ne sera certainement pas moi, me dis-je solennellement en attrapant la craie.

Ainsi débuta notre extravagant duel.

Je ne ratai jamais une occasion pour me retrouver devant l'unique témoin de notre bataille manuscrite. À chaque fois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander quelle sera la prochaine attaque de mon adversaire. Petit à petit, cela devint même une obsession qui venait même me titiller durant le travail. C'était bien la première fois que quelque chose pouvait me détourner de mon métier.  
Alors que les semaines s'écoulaient, je m'étais un jour surprise à me demander à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ma correspondante. En quoi cela avait-il un rapport ? Ce qui m'importait, était les messages que je retrouvais sur le tableau et non, la personne qui les écrivait. Du moins, je crois...  
Était-elle grande ou petite ? Brune ? Blonde ? Que faisait-elle dans la vie ?

- Mademoiselle Farron ?

Revenant subitement sur terre, je levai les yeux vers ma cliente. Cette dernière me dévisagea étrangement, se demandant certainement si elle avait choisi la meilleure avocate pour son cas. Très vite, je me repris et saisis le court des choses comme si je ne m'étais jamais déconnectée. Rassemblant les dossiers sur le bureau, je posai mon regard dans celui de cette femme qui avait été trompée par son mari et qui désormais, demandait le divorce.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame, la rassurai-je d'un ton professionnel. Bientôt, vous serez libre comme l'air après avoir vidé les poches de votre mari.

Satisfaite par ma réponse, la femme hocha vigoureusement la tête. Puis, nous levant ensemble, nous fîmes une poigne de main avant que je ne la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. Une fois seule, je détendis mes épaules en soupirant longuement. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être évasive durant mon travail et surtout pas devant une cliente. Peut-être que je devais laisser tomber cette histoire d'inconnue et de tableau d'affichage.

* * *

Malgré mes bonnes résolutions, je me retrouvai encore devant le fameux panneau à écrire une énième citation. Depuis quand étais-je devenue incapable de suivre mes propres règles ? Je devais vraiment avoir un sacré problème...

_« La bêtise a deux manières d'être : elle se tait ou elle parle. La bêtise muette est supportable. » Honoré de Balzac_

Délicatement, je caressai le tableau du bout des doigts. Si seulement je pouvais voir ce qu'il voyait passer devant lui chaque jour, quand la mystérieuse étrangère venait déposer son message.  
Un léger rire moqueur s'échappa de ma bouche. Que j'étais risible, Seigneur ! J'étais tellement obsédée par cette inconnue que tous les jours, je passai ici dans l'unique but de découvrir ce qu'elle avait écrit. Une parcelle de son être qu'elle avait laissée derrière son passage. Ce n'était pourtant rien. Certainement quelques mots que cette femme avait exprimés dans une désinvolture totale, sans prêter un quelconque intérêt réel. Tout cela n'était qu'un jeu.  
Et pourtant, à chaque réponse, mon cœur semblait s'affoler. La déraison me prenait, car j'appréciais chacune de ses lettres. Jusqu'à m'émerveiller de son écriture. Était-ce réellement possible ? Vraiment... Je devrais arrêter de venir ici. Je devrais tout oublier et reprendre ma vie telle qu'elle était par le passé. La chose la plus raisonnable, qui devrait me venir à l'esprit, serait d'ignorer ce tableau comme je l'avais toujours fait auparavant.

Mais étais-je raisonnable ? Apparemment pas, car le lendemain, je me retrouvai encore au même point. Je devenais vraiment ridicule...

_« C'est agréable d'avoir de l'esprit ; on a toujours quelque bêtise à dire. » Anonyme_

Lentement, j'effaçai ce dernier message, songeuse. Mon cœur faisait encore des siennes alors que mon esprit lui hurlait de se taire. Au rythme où allaient choses, j'avais l'impression que j'allais me rendre malade. Tout ça : ces messages, le mystère sur l'étrangère, chaque amusement que je ressentais, chaque satisfaction, chaque ravissement. Tout était si étrange. Douloureux et doux à la fois. Meurtrier et rédempteur.  
La craie poser contre le tableau, je restai figée quelques instants. Je ne pouvais plus laisser la place à l'hésitation. J'étais une femme forte. Non, je suis une femme forte. Et ceci allait être mon dernier message. Je n'allais plus en écrire aucun. C'était tout décidé maintenant.

_ « Les bêtises imprimées sont plus désespérantes que les bêtises exprimées, parce qu'on y a réfléchi. » Albert Brie_

Délicatement, je déposai la craie avant de poser ma main contre l'ardoise chaude à cause des rayons du soleil. Ceci était donc mon dernier message d'adieu.

* * *

Traversant rapidement les rues, je regardai ma montre. Lorsque tout d'un coup, j'entendis mon portable sonner. Sans arrêter ma marche rapide, je répondis immédiatement en voyant le nom de ma secrétaire apparaître sur l'écran.

- Oui, désolée, Jihl, m'excusai-je d'emblée. Je sais que je suis en retard, mais j'arrive dans... Pardon ? Elle veut abandonner les poursuites ? ... Quoi ?! Elle veut retourner avec ce salopard ? C'est une blague !

M'arrêtant immédiatement, je roulai des yeux face à la stupidité humaine. Mais malheureusement, je n'avais pas réellement voix au chapitre. Si ma cliente désirait se retirer, je ne pouvais rien y faire. Parce que si ma secrétaire n'arrivait pas à la convaincre de continuer son combat – car Jihl était incroyablement douée pour ce qui était des batailles féministes – il n'y avait plus aucun espoir.

- Bon, d'accord, soupirai-je, lasse. Tiens-moi au courant s'il y a du nouveau. Je crois que je n'avais pas d'autre rendez-vous pour aujourd'hui. Merci, à toi aussi.

Je raccrochai doucement en rageant de découvrir que je m'étais déplacée pour rien. De nouveau, je soupirai en rangeant mon portable dans la poche. Au point où j'en étais, je pourrais peut-être en profiter pour faire une petite balade aux centres-ville. D'ailleurs, Serah n'allait-elle pas bientôt être en pause ? Je pourrais aller lui rendre visite, pourquoi pas ?  
Lorsque je relevai la tête, je fus surprise par l'ironie du sort. Dans ma course, j'avais bien évidemment pris l'itinéraire le plus court pour atteindre mon lieu de travail. Et il avait fallu que je m'arrête ici, à l'endroit même que je m'étais forcée à éviter durant deux semaines. Tournant le regard sur ma droite, le tableau d'affichage me narguait de toute sa hauteur. Non, je ne regarderais pas s'il y avait un message. Et puis, depuis le temps, quelqu'un l'aurait certainement effacé.

Puisqu'il n'y avait certainement rien, je pouvais me permettre de jeter un coup d'œil, non ? Ne pouvant plus résister, mon regard scruta le coin en bas à gauche du panneau.

_« Ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre ? » Fang Yun_

- Quoi ? hoquetai-je inconsciemment à voix haute.  
- Ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre ? déclara une personne dans mon dos.

Je me retournai brutalement. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je croisai des yeux d'un vert incroyable. Les bras croisés, adossée contre un réverbère, une femme me toisait avidement. Elle me dévorait littéralement du regard. Sa chevelure aux couleurs de la nuit tombait sur ses épaules en ondulant sauvagement. Sa peau mate lui offrait un côté exotique, sexy. Et de ma vie, jamais je n'aurais songé que je puisse trouver séduisante une demoiselle habillée d'un simple t-shirt et d'un jean. Mais ces vêtements moulaient si parfaitement ses courbes exquises.  
Le sourire aux coins des lèvres, l'étrangère semblait me narguer et ravit de me voir. Je reconnus immédiatement cette arrogance. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible. C'était elle.  
Face à mon mutisme, la défenseuse de la bêtise reprit gentiment :

- Je ne te voyais plus réapparaître depuis un petit bout de temps. J'avais même cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais.  
- Comment sais-tu que c'était avec moi que tu correspondais ? repris-je doucement, interloquée.

La noiraude pointa son doigt vers le bâtiment d'en face, juste de l'autre côté de la route. Une entreprise publicitaire.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois passer dans le coin, expliqua l'inconnue en souriant. Le jour où je t'ai vu écrire quelque chose sur le tableau, c'était plus fort que moi, je devais absolument savoir ce que tu avais laissé derrière toi.

Puis, me tendant la main, mon interlocutrice continua d'un ton toujours enjoué :

- Fang Yun.

Je toisai tour à tour la jeune femme et sa main devant moi. Intérieurement, tout semblait se chambouler dans mon esprit. Je ne savais plus réellement sur quel pied danser en vérité. Cette rencontre. Le fait d'apprendre que la noiraude m'observait depuis le début. Mon cœur qui s'affolait.

- Claire Farron, répondis-je simplement en serrant la poigne de Fang.

Celle-ci parut satisfaite. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, je pouvais son regard s'illuminer de joie. Était-ce moi qui lui faisais cet effet ? Est-ce que, tout comme moi, cette rencontre paraissait irréelle ?

- Quelle est donc ta réponse ?

Levant soudainement la tête, je croisai le regard sauvage de mon interlocutrice. À cet instant, son expression d'une arrogance pure changea pour quelque chose de tendre et doux. Je sentis de drôle de picotements dans mon bas-ventre. Mais je réussis tout de même à conserver ma contenance. Comme depuis le début de notre duel, je n'étais pas prête à déclarer forfait et la défaite m'était inconcevable.

- Tu as déjà trouvé mieux comme citation, ricanai-je en haussant les sourcils.  
- Pourtant, elle vient d'une femme exceptionnelle, rit Fang d'un air charmeur et plein de défi.  
- Il va falloir me convaincre.  
- Sur le champ même. As-tu du temps libre devant toi ?

Ne pouvant réprimer un sourire, je hochai la tête. D'un ravissement évidement, Fang tendit le bras afin de galamment m'ouvrir la voie. Sans la moindre hésitation, je me laissai guider par cette étrangère. Je me devais de la connaître, de la découvrir. Je voulais savoir comment cette femme arrivait à chambouler toutes mes pensées, à attiser d'étranges sentiments dans mon être.

À présent, je pouvais enfin mettre un visage sur mon obsession.


End file.
